


Coming Out On Top

by HisAngelThursday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (sort of), Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Barebacking, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Businessman Dean, Chair Bondage, Chair Sex, Cock Rings, Cock Tease, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Demon Dean Winchester, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Doctor Castiel, Dom Castiel, Dom Dean, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Feathers & Featherplay, Gags, Handcuffs, Humiliation, M/M, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rivals, Size Kink, Sub Castiel, Sub Dean, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean, Teasing, Top Dean, Topping from the Bottom, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisAngelThursday/pseuds/HisAngelThursday
Summary: They competed for souls, Cas offering sinners redemption while Dean offered them contracts, both reflective of their clashing life views:  Cas believed everyone deserved a chance at paradise, while Dean believed some sorry sons of bitches just belonged in hell.And both firmly believed that the other needed to be put in their place, taught a lesson.  Dominated.  It led to an interesting build up of tension with a somewhat obvious outcome.





	1. Chapter 1

At first glance, Dean and Castiel weren't the sort of people you'd presume to be rivals. Cas was, after all, a chief surgeon, and Dean a CEO. They're long standing competition with each other only started to make sense when one realized that these careers, elaborate though they may have been, were little more than covers for their true purpose: Cas was an Agent of Heaven, and Dean from Downstairs.

They competed for souls, Cas offering sinners redemption while Dean offered them contracts, both reflective of their clashing life views: Cas believed everyone deserved a chance at paradise, while Dean believed some sorry sons of bitches just belonged in hell. And both firmly believed that the other needed to be put in their place, taught a lesson. Dominated. It led to an interesting build up of tension with a somewhat obvious outcome.

Cas was losing the mad scramble for power, his shirt torn open while Dean fumbled with his belt buckle, still pressing snarling kisses against the demon's mouth as he struggled to regain control. It wasn't until he felt Dean's desk behind him that he really faltered, allowing Dean to spin him around and get his pants down, pooling at his ankles and hobbling him. 

Cas struggled to free himself, but failed, as he felt angel-proof cuffs click down on his wrists, binding them together. 

Shit. He should have known better than to confront Dean in his own office. 

Now, Dean smirked as he leaned down on Castiel's back, holding his squirming form to the desk as he worked a lubed up finger into his ass. "You really thought you were gonna win this round, Cas? I mean, really? It's my turf, for cryin' out loud." 

Castiel only snarled with indignity as he struggled. 

"You wanted this, didn't you?" Dean teased, pausing to retrieve more lube from the small bottle he kept in his desk for special occasions. "Always knew you were a bottom, Cas. Ass like this is just begging to be fucked."

He punctuated the statement with a harsh slap to Castiel's round ass, making him yelp.

Dean chuckled as he worked his finger back into his tight little hole, working him open. "What, nothing to say? That's a shame. I was looking forward to fucking the snark out of you, Cas -- expected more of a challenge." 

"Go to hell," Cas snapped. "When I get free, Dean, you'll be the one bent over. And then you'll feel heaven's wrath, and you'll realize the mistake you-" 

Castiel's rant was cut short as Dean's torturous finger found his prostate, forcing him to fall silent with a choked-off moan.

"Oh, yeah," Dean grinned. "You're loving this, aren't you?" 

Cas shook his head vigorously, eyes scrunched and biting his lip as Dean's fingers massaged that damned spot again and again until a low moan tore itself from his throat. 

"Oh yes you are." 

Cas could only lie there now, focusing all his attention on suppressing his moans (and failing miserably), while Dean tortured his sweet spot, minutely adding a second finger, and then a third. All the while, he kept up his incessant running commentary. 

"Been wanting to do this for a while, Cas," Dean continued smugly. "Been watching you for a long time. Noticed your lips, your hair, this fantastic fucking ass. Knew it was just meant to be fucked open." Dean leaned forward to sink his teeth lightly into the plump, firm flesh of his cheek. Cas made an indignant noise, but didn't risk opening his mouth. He was too afraid of what might come out. "Nice and hard down there, too, aren't ya?" 

Cas shook his head stubbornly, but Dean grinned, reaching down to tease his cock: rock hard and aching, pulsing forlornly against his stomach. "Oh yes," he chuckled. "You are."

Finally, Dean lubed up a hand again, then began working Cas open with two fingers, then three. Cas let out a whimper as he added a forth, but before long moans were tearing themselves from his throat once more. "Yeah, baby. Moan like a whore for daddy," Dean instructed him smugly. "Let everyone know what a slut you are for it."

"Fuck you," Cas groaned, voice already wrecked.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Okay." 

He withdrew his fingers, taking a long moment to admire Castiel's stretched-out hole, then got to his feet and unzipped, pulling out his own hard cock. Sensing what coming, Cas started to squirm, struggling to escape the inevitable.

But Dean only chuckled as he held him to the desk, lining up his wet cock with that lovely little hole he couldn't wait to fuck open further. "Wouldn't want you to miss out on the grand finale, now would we?"

"Oh, fuck," Castiel groaned, half disgruntled at his position and half sheer, fucked-out lust. 

Dean couldn't stop smirking as he eased his thick cock inside. The taste of victory had never been sweeter. 

He took his time with fucking Cas, spreading those plush, perfectly round ass cheeks to watch his length disappear inside that tight heat again and again, tearing out those delectable, gravelly moans he knew Cas couldn't help. 

"Fuck yeah, baby," Dean panted. "So fucking beautiful." 

He reached up with one hand to knot his fingers in Castiel dark, mussy hair, yanking on it and causing him to swear and bow up beautifully. Dean leaned over to suck a kiss on his neck, still smirking triumphantly. "Such a beautiful little whore. What would heaven think if they saw you now?"

"Fu-hu-huck you," Cas ground out, barely able to speak with the force of Dean's thrusts. 

Dean leaned back and groaned, thrusts getting more erratic as he neared climax, angling to hit Castiel's prostate each and every time. "Fuck yeah, baby. Take it," he groaned. "Moan like the little slut you are. Let everyone in my office know what a whore you are for me." Still pounding unforgivingly, the sound of flesh smacking flesh permeating the room, Dean leaned forward and growled. "Let 'em know you're mine." 

Dean didn't cum with that. But to his surprise, Castiel did: from his angle, Dean could just see the unmistakable flutter of those long lashes, expression blissed out and lips falling open in a silent 'o.' He didn't have to check to see that Cas had just spilled his release all over Dean's carpet.

Dean smirked. Cas, you kinky bastard. 

The knowledge that Cas had come to Dean flexing his power over him had Dean spilling his own release seconds later, pulling out half way to coat Castiel's plump cheeks.

Dean admired the view, still panting slightly through the aftermath as he dragged his fingers through it and leaned forwards to drag them wetly down Castiel's cheek, in between his slack lips. 

Cas practically choked, struggling to escape the cum-coated fingers, and Dean chuckled. "Just pretend its frosting, sweetheart." 

He gave him one last pat to the ass before he stood up, tucking himself back into his pants and walking over to the mirror to fix his appearance, straightening his tie and fixing his hair, making sure everything was in order. In his periphery, he was aware of Cas getting to his feet. 

"Get these fucking things off of me," his voice snarled, too fucked-out to be really threatening. 

Dean smiled to himself as he turned to face Cas, pleased with the disheveled sight that greeted him: Cas was a fucking mess, his cheeks flushed and hair even wilder than usual, traces of cum still smeared on his face and pants pooled around his ankles. Dean knew he'd be savoring this moment for a long, long time. 

He managed to keep his taunting remarks to himself as he undid his cuffs, standing back and watching with amusement as Cas tried to fix his appearance: first, he tried to use his grace, but realized belatedly that the warding sigils in Dean's office were keeping him from doing so. 

He shot Dean a glare, so comically nonthreatening it was hard not to laugh, and then set about trying to straighten himself up the old fashioned way: it was no use, of course. His shirt was still ripped open, buttons missing, and his hair was unsalvageable. Dean could have offered him a comb, but, well. He didn't wanna.

He watched Cas glower at him as he limped towards the door, and Dean took great satisfaction in knowing that it would be obvious to his entire office what he'd just done. 

"This isn't over, Dean," Castiel growled. "One of these days, you WILL know my wrath." 

Dean only smirked, winking smugly at him. "I look forward to it, sweetheart." 

Cas made a final, disgruntled sound before he hobbled out, closing the door with a click behind him and flushing slightly as he realized he'd have to walk past all of Dean's staff like this. Most shameful of all, however, was the fact that he knew, deep in his heart, that he'd be jerking himself off to this memory for a long, long time. 

Dean, of course, wouldn't have to: he'd installed a camera in his office specifically for occasions like this, and he could relive the experience in HD resolution whenever he wanted.

Maybe he'd send a copy to Cas, just to remind him who'd come out on top.


	2. Kinky Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel exacts his revenge.

Cas smiled to himself as he began to palm Dean through the front of his dress pants. It would have been better, he thought, if he had managed to get Dean on his belly, in a position where him taking it up the ass would be a possibility, but he couldn't really complain. 

Not when this most recent confrontation, and the brief, impassioned tussle that followed it, this time in Castiel's office, had lead to Dean cuffed to his chair, almost completely immobilized. And Cas was finally in the position of power. 

“I've waited a long time for this, Dean,” Cas practically purred, still rubbing slow, teasing circles over the demon's crotch, making him squirm. “Been waiting a long time to get a little...retribution, for what you put me through.”

Cas unzipped Dean's zipper slowly, maintaining eye contact all the while. “And you're not even sorry, are you, Dean?”

Dean, already somewhat flushed from Castiel's ministrations, attempted a smirk.

“Now, why should I be sorry, angel? Seems to me like I get a free blowjob out of the deal.” 

Cas only 'hmmmd' softly as he freed Dean's cock from his boxers, each movement as torturously slow as possible. “You will be,” he promised. 

Cas took his time jerking Dean off, slow and torturous, his hand a steady, gelatinous glide till Dean's length was slick with his pre-cum.

It wasn't enough to get Dean off, particularly not with his demonic stamina, and after about ten minutes of this treatment Cas could sense Dean's growing frustration.

“C'mon, little angel, it's not gonna bite ya,” he tried to taunt, voice already breathy. “You need me to talk you through it, like a good little virgin?”

Cas didn't humor Dean with an answer. He knew full well that Cas wasn't any virgin. So, he just kept playing with his prick, content that Dean was going to suffer more than enough during this session.

“Go ahead, give the head a little kiss for me. Or maybe just lick your way down the length. C'mon, now, I know you've got a tongue, 'cause you've sassed me more than enough – oh, FUCK.” 

Dean abruptly thumped his head back as Cas, without warning, locked his lips around his weeping cock and swallowed him down in one easy glide. He smirked around his length as he eased his way off again, looking up at Dean lazily with half-lidded eyes. 

“One of the perks of being an angel, Dean?” he said, hands never slowing as they caressed his length, his balls, his perineum, keeping him worked up. “No gag reflex.” 

 

“Well, how did you figure that out -” Dean started to snark, but Cas didn't give him the chance to.

He swallowed Dean down again, and set to work bobbing his head up and down, making Dean swear and groan, hands straining against the enochian-engraved cuffs.  
No need to come up for air, obviously, and Cas continued his steady glide up and down until he sensed Dean's increased heart rate, heard his ragged breathing, and knew immediately his orgasm was imminent. 

He smiled as he pulled off, squeezing Dean's thick cock firmly at the base and preventing his release.

“Fuck!” Dean swore again, half angry and half desperate. “What the fuck was that for, man? I was just about to come!” 

“I know,” said Cas lightly, rolling Dean's full balls absently in his palm.

“Why, you cocky little wh-” 

“Too much talking,” Cas decided. He snapped his fingers, and next thing Dean knew, he was gagged with his own silk tie. It was simultaneously thrilling and indescribably frustrating to be so utterly helpless. 

Cas gave Dean another moment or so to calm down, then gulped down his length again.

He edged him five times like this, each time having to stop quicker to keep Dean from reaching his orgasm. 

Dean was getting increasingly aggravated, cheeks flushed and swearing through his gag, struggling against his restraints. 

By the tenth edge, he was begging, long eyelashes damp with tears of frustration. Cas couldn't help but find Dean beautiful like this. 

Dean's cock was so hard and wet it looked painful, and Cas knew that it wouldn't take more than the slightest touch to send him spilling over the edge. And we couldn't have that, now could we?

He patted his knee as he got to his feet, satisfied smile in place as he walked to his desk, minutely retrieving two items from his drawer.

Dean watched him warily as he approached, then started squirming wildly as he realized what the items were: the first was a cockring, and the other was a long, black feather that Dean knew for a fact was Castiel's. 

Cas was brimming with self-satisfaction as he slipped the bright red ring over Dean's poor cock, pulsating forlornly against his stomach, unaware that its release wasn't coming any time in the near future.

Cas smiled up at him once the ring was in place, holding Dean's restrained cock in one hand and the feather in the other. Dean tracked its every movement with his eyes, as though he could do something to stop it.

“It truly is a pleasure to torture you, Dean,” Cas informed him lightly, not flinching as Dean squirmed wildly, watching the feather approach the swollen tip of his prick. “I believe it's the one way I can stand to be around you.” 

Dean made a shrill sound as Cas began to circle the feather around the tip of his cock; it didn't help that Dean was uncircumcised, so the wet, pink flesh was extra sensitive. 

Cas only chuckled, continuing his onslaught. “Why, Dean, I didn't know your voice could get so high,” he remarked. Dean glowered at him, but of course, gave no answer.

He used the feather to tickle its way up and down his length, tickled his overfull balls, his perineum, and then back up to the tip again.

Cas kept up the torment until Dean genuinely was crying, tears of overstimulation rolling down his flushed cheeks, and Cas couldn't help but feel a stab of pity for the demon. Not enough to stop, of course, but enough to give him a thirty-second break. 

Cas leaned down to swallow Dean down once more, hollowing his cheeks and looking up at his captive through lush lashes. He licked his way up the length a few times, making Dean wimper, and nibbled around his retracted foreskin. 

“Would you like to be inside me, Dean?” he practically purred.

Dean nodded, desperately. 

Cas smirked. “How much?”

Dean was babbling around the necktie, words indecipherable but desperation obvious. 

Cas pretended to consider it. “Hmmm, I don't know...you don't sound too sure about it, Dean.” 

Dean shook his head vigorously, green eyes widening. “Pleathe! Pleathe!” he cried through the gag. 

Cas chuckled, getting to his feet. “Very well, Dean.”

He took his time undressing, one article of clothing at a time, enjoying the attention of his captive audience. Cas knew he had a good body: his human form looked to be in its late twenties to early thirties, all lean muscle and plump bubble butt, thighs deliciously thick and hipbones a tempting V.

He turned around and walked slowly back to his desk, letting Dean see the sway of his full ass, retrieving the bottle of lube he'd purchased specifically for this occasion. He made a show of prepping himself, ass facing Dean as he worked his fingers into tight little hole, moaning loudly just for Dean's benefit.

Then, he turned around and stalked back towards him, movements purposeful, predatory, and pornographic, his dick fully erect and bobbing.

To Dean, it felt like forever before Cas was finally in his lap, thick cock resting in the crack of that tempting ass and piercing blue eyes mere centimeters from his own. Cas loosened the tie till it rested around Dean's neck, then whispered, “Would you like to be inside me, Dean?”

Dean swallowed hard. “Fuck yes. Please.” 

His voice was wrecked, just as Cas wanted it to be. 

He smiled as he reached behind him, angling Dean's cock into his stretched out hole, mouth a perfect 'o' of pleasure as he sank slowly down onto it.

It had been Cas's intention to take his time, drag the fucking out as long as possible, but now he knew he couldn't wait. Before he knew it, he was bouncing up and down on Dean's cock like his life depended on it. 

All the while, Dean's wrecked voice was a constant, slurred stream of praise: “So good, baby,” he breathed. “So fucking beautiful on my cock, fill you up so good. So fucking perfect, Cas. So fucking good.” 

It didn't take Cas long to come, jerking himself off in time with the movements of his hips, a hot white stream of cum splattering the front of Dean's chest and face. 

He eased off of Dean's cock slowly, hole still tender from Dean's thick member, and then, finally, removed the cock ring. It took barely a touch before Dean came with a cry, almost embarrassingly quickly, coating his suit jacket with his own release. 

Cas made no move to tuck Dean back into his pants or uncuff him as he put on his clothes, straightening them out and making sure everything was in place, ignoring the thoroughly fucked-out demon still fastened to the chair. 

Finally, once Cas was seated back at his desk, he snapped his fingers, and Dean found himself uncuffed. 

“I got what I wanted from you, Dean. For now,” he stated, voice purposefully impassive. “You may go.” 

Dean stared at him, expression unreadable, then got to his feet, tucking his still-raw dick back into his pants. He used his handkerchief to clean himself off of cum as best as possible, powers immobilized within Castiel's office, while Cas watched bemusedly from behind his desk. 

Finally, Dean walked towards the door, then paused, looked over his shoulder, and smirked.

“Next time I catch you, Cas, I'm gonna spank your ass so red for this, and fuck you so hard, it'll be months till you can sit down again,” he stated, with certainty. “You know that, right?”

Cas, still somewhat inflated from his own victory, wasn't particularly phased by the promise. 

“I look forward to it.” 

The statement was meant to be mocking, but it came out sincere. Cas felt a flush rise in his cheeks as Dean's grin widened. 

“You're one kinky bastard, Cas,” he told him. “I don't give you you nearly enough credit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have Cas be the top in this chapter, but for this fic I'm kind of enjoying him as a bottom. Shoot me a comment and let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is a lot kinkier than I usually put on my public blog. Slightly inspired by "Rivals" by thewinchesterlifestyle, which awakened me to the wonders of kinky office sex.
> 
> As always, comments are love and kudos are life.


End file.
